When Preppy Met Punk
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: Hermione Granger has always been a prep, but her seventh year at Hogwarts things will change. All these changes are the work of Andy Williams a new girl kicked out of Beaxbatons for fighting and expelled from Laybaremont for drug abuse. Now the two friend
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down at the lake with her three best friends. She had a book across and let the sun rays warm her cheeks. Her once wild frizzy brown hair was tamed and fell in lush curls around her face. She wore no make up and looked quite beautiful with just her natural face. Ginny and Harry were snogging like no tomorrow and Ron was trying to steal Hermione's home work out of her bag but every time he got close she'd slap it away. The moment was perfect. She heard professor calling for every one to get up and go to dinner.

They made their way their arms linked. Then almost to the door Draco and his groupies walked through them purposely to break their chain. Hermione rolled her eyes re-linking with Ginny and continuing their trek up. They sat in their usual spots and talked with their usual friends eating their usual dinner talking about the usual things and soon they would go up stairs to go to bed as unusual. Hermione's life was perfect. Hermione's life was amazing. Hermione's life was predictable. Hermione's life was...boring. But what she didn't know was how Un-usual things were going to get...

Chapter 1

Hermione sat down in her usual desk at the front of the class Harry and Ron sat together and she sat alone. She would rather sit alone then with them during this class. Potions. they always needed her help with everything. It was neither of their best subjects.

"Students turn to page twenty four." Snape snapped from his desk. Hermione opened her book obediently. She began flipping the pages finding her page. The rustles of paper filled the class. Hermione locked herself in her book when the door opened and in walked the person who would change her life. Only neither of the knew this.

"Every one please welcome Miss Marks. " Hermione lifted her head for second then went back to her book. Then her head shot back up to view the girl again. Her hair was bleach blonde with the ends died black it was up in a messy bun with a piece hanging in her piercing blue eyes. They were painted in thick black eyeliner and her lids were done in black. Her lips were glossed in shiny silvery clear Victoria secret lip gloss. She wasn't wearing her uniform… wait yes she was. She cut up her button up so that it was off the shoulders, and had a black cami that only when about three inches bellow her boobs. She had her navel pierced and nose. Her skirt had also been fixed. The top was light denim and a studded black belt and the bottom as the red plaid of a Gryffindor skirt. It hit a bit higher then mid thigh. On her feet were black high heeled lace up combat boots. She had a red shoulder bag that said Suck It in black letters. Looks like almost every on had the same reaction. Speechless. "Miss Marks please take your seat next to Miss Granger."

"It might help in the slightest if I had any idea who Miss Granger was." She rolled her eyes leaning on her right foot.

"Watch your tone." He snapped. "Front row. That's Miss Granger." She looked towards her. She smirked but it was more a good natured smirk unlike Malfoy's. She waked over threw her bag on the floor the sat down. She put one leg into the isle and the other under her chair. She reached into the side pocket 0f her bag. She pulled out a black ipod placed an invisibility charm on the headphones. She saw her go in and pull out a sharpie and start drawing stars, hearts and words on her hand. Hermione began to work on the page in the work book.

"Miss Marks get to work." Snape looked up from his book.

"What ever." She reached in and pulled out a new work book. "Yo Granger what page?" She asked.

"What?" Hermione wasn't ready for her to talk to her.

"What page?" She asked simply. She noticed the girl also had her tongue pierced.

"Twenty four."

"Thanks." She opened her book to the page then began to doodle in the margins. The class ended and the new girl got up and vanished right out the door.

It was back to dinner time and the Gryffindor table was clear of all traces of her. Then out of no where she was at the door to the great hall in black booty shorts and a blue tank top that showed of her piercing. Her black combat boots still present. Her I-pod was in her shirt. She was approaching the table of Griffendor's confidence rolling off in waves. At first it looked like she was going to sit near Hermione but then someone's voice called out.

"Andy!" Andy turned to see Malfoy wavering to her. She gave a small turn and walked over to where a the bad asses were. Malfoy, Zambini, Nott, Parkinson, James and Harding. Draco moved over and welcomed her. She began talking and all at the Slytherin table listened intently hanging on her every word.

"Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Why were you staring at the Slytherin table?" Ron asked.

"Oh…no reason…" I turned away.

"Oh that new girl." He laughed. "What a skank." For some reason she felt the need to defend her.

"At least she has her owns style." She snapped.

"Yeah destroying uniforms to create some hooker wanna-be-look." He scoffed.

"I happened to like her outfit!"

"Ew Hermione!"

"What?"

"She's disgusting!"

"Shut up Ron!"

"No she's an absolute tramp."

"Shut up Ron!" She was getting mad now.

"No why should I? She is the lowest creature ever to walk to the halls of Hogwarts."

"If you don't shut up about Andy in ten seconds I'll hex you!" I yelled at him.

"Please tell me your not friends with that-that prostitute!"

"No-no."

"Then what the hell Hermione."

"Its just she's nice and doesn't deserve to be insulted." She decided that was the answer.

"She's still a slut." Ron muttered. Hermione lifted her head to see Andy looking at her. She had a small smile on her lips then turned to talk to Malfoy. Did she just tell off Ron her best friend for some girl she didn't even know? By the way Ron was fuming it seemed she had.

AN/ Hey people just so you know there will be mad amounts of drugs, sex, and other stuff you may not want to read so if you do like it leave a review and you'll get an update sooner ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked back to the Griffendor common room with Ginny only to notice a snogging blonde couple on a black bed in the girls dorm. The guy who just so happened to be under the girl who was kissing and nipping at his neck was trying to get the shirt she was wearing up her torso. The girl still had her combat boots on so this could only be one person.

"Andy..." Hermione said trying to get her attention.

"MISS WILLIAMS!" Professor Mc. Gonagals voice cut through the room. The person she had identified as Malfoy threw Andy off him in surprise, to have her land on her butt on the floor.

"Ow!" She yelled throwing an angry glare at Malfoy.

"Miss. Williams I suppose I don't need to tell you this is your last option for a magical school before you end up at a muggle school!" She held her hand over her heart.

"Um... I really don't see what I'm doing wrong at the moment professor." She put on a mock innocent expression.

"PDA is not permitted!"

"Well professor had there been no interruptions it wouldn't be public would it?" She smirked cocking her head to the side.

"No boys in the girls dorms! How did you get him in here any way?" She asked stopping her rant.

"I didn't even know there was an alarm." She leaned on her arm.

"And further more the is no sexual intercourse permitted at this school."

"Who says he'd even get that far." She laughed.

"Hey!" A very offended Malfoy said. By now half the girls were watching the exstange.

"So if you think about it professor I did nothing against the rules or at least not knowingly." She shrugged her innocent expression still on her perfect face.

"Fine don't let it happen again Miss. Williams. As for you Mister Malfoy detention for a week!" She snapped.

"Why me?" He asked falling back onto the bed.

"You knew the rules and did not make Miss. Williams aware."

"Yeah Malfoy what's your deal!" Andy got up and crossed her arms.

"Andy!" He whined.

"That's Miss Williams to you Mr. Malfoy please exit my quarters to attend your detention!" She smirked.

"Come along Mr. Malfoy." Professor Mc. Gonagal ushered him out.

"Bye Draco." And said pulling off her combat boot and falling onto her bed. All the girls eyes were still wide. "Shows over." She smiled and pulled a book from under her bed. Hermione sat on her bed which was right next to Andy's.

"Um... Hi Andy Im Lavender I just want to welcome you to Hogwarts." She smiled the fakest smile she had every seen.

"Hi Lavender but I think I've already been welcomed." She nodded towards the door and smirked her eyes never leaving her book.

"Oh..." Lavender turned away rejected. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and walked to the bath room to put them on. Soon she was joined by the rest of the Griffendor girls.

"She's such a skank I can't even believe it." Lavender whispered just because she couldn't make nice with the new girl.

"I know I mean Malfoy on her first day!" Pavarti exclaimed. Those two always were the gossip queens. Hermione left not wanting to be a part of the gossip. She walked back to see Andy scanning her extensive personal book shelf.

"Um... Hi?" Hermione asked sitting on her bed.

"Hey Granger. You like reading im guessing?" She never looked up.

"Yeah it's kinda of my thing." She said quietly.

"I like it to but I suppose I wouldn't really call it my 'thing'." She used air quotes.

"Ah Im kind of a book worm..." Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Your kinda hot for a book worm don't yah think?" She cocked and eye brow.

"Erm..."

"I don't flow that way trust me." She chuckled falling back on her bed.

"Um... I don't really think Im that good looking..." She put her head down.

"Are you kidding me I'd kill for hair like yours." She sat cross legged across from Hermione.

"No are you kidding its so bushy!" I whined. She reached forward and threaded her hand through her hair.

"I feel no bush." She chuckled and leaned back.

"It was!" Hermione defended.

"Well its not now is it?" Andy leaned her head on her hand.

"No I suppose not..."

"Then stop your whining Granger." She said playfully.

"Erm...Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No its just why me?"

"You intrigue me." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh..."

"Im tired and I have jet lag so im going to bed. Night Granger." She turned over.

"Night Andy."

"And to answer your question I got Malfoy in here because the alarm is only set to keep Griffendor boys out." She murmured and Hermione smiled and turned over.

/s/3276740/1/Consequences


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting on her bed with the window closed a book in her lap reading by the light of her wand. This was a typical Saturday night after Ron and Harry went up to the boys dorm. What else was there for her to do? Ginny had her sixth year friends and she didn't really get along with the gossip twins and the other girls saw her as a dorky book worm. Some of the girls were already asleep and Hermione dulled her wand so she could only see the words on the page instead of disrupting then entire dorm. She could hear Margaret's snores from there. Suddenly their was a weight at the end of her bed. Hermione jumped and her book fell to the floor waking up one of her closest neighbors with a groan. She pointed her wand to see what had made her bed heavier. Andy was at the end of the bed kneeling on the floor her elbows on the bed and hands propping up her head.

"Andy you almost scared the micky out of me." Hermione exsclaimed in a hushed tone. Andy just chuckled.

"Hey Granger?"She quirked a blonde brow.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you think about a Slytherin party?" She had a slight smirk on her lips.

"What? Me? At a Slytherin Party? With-With Malfoy and Parkinson and Zambini..." She trailed off blushing.

"Ooow someone's got the hots for Blaisy?" She winked. "Good choice."

"I-I do not!" She snapped.

"Don't you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Well... Not a lot! I just think he's nice looking..." She trailed off red faced in embarrassment.

"Well if you want him to know you exist you can't sit up here and do your 'thing' all the time." She laughed quietly.

"I can't we'll-we'llget into trouble." She stuttered.

"Well I suppose I cant force you... But if you change your mind you know where the dungeons are..." She smiled once then got to her feet and walked out. \

Hermione sat in her bed thinking of what the pro's and con's were.

**It could be fun**

_I could get caught_

Blaise may finally notice you

The Slytherin's could kill me or use me as a pinnata

Andy may become a friend instead of just another dorm mate

Harry and Ron could find out

Do you care?

No...

She got to her feet and began sprinting after Andy. Suddenly a voice called out from... Behind her?

"Going somewhere Granger?" And had an amused expression. Hermione blushed.

"Bathroom... Uh yeah bathroom." She put out lamely.

"I may be new but I'm not dumb there's a bathroom in the common room." She said walking towards her with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh... Right." Hermione was blushing about twenty different shades of red.

"I knew you were no chicken shit." Andy smiled.

"Huh?" Hermione asked confused.

"I knew you weren't a coward from the first time I saw you."

"Huh?" Hermione repeated intelligantly.

"You'd think me to be a Slytherin right?"

"Uh huh." At least that was one more syllable Hermione thought.

"Slytherins have no back bone. Mine and yours are made steel and thats why I knew we'd get along together." She smiled.

"Oh..." Hermione thought about it and it made sense. "Wait I thought you said you were going to the party?"

"I knew you couldn't resist but you needed to put some cartilage into that back" She smiled/smirked. _Thats what Andy did _Hermione decided. It was never truly a smile but she made it work.

"Ah..." Hermione began walking towards the Dungeons.

"Granger where are you going?" Andy laughed.

"The dungeons why?" Hermione turned raising a brow.

"In maroon and gold lion pajamas." Hermione looked herself.

"Oh."

"If you want to be eaten alive by all means we'll make it a pajama party." Andy was holding her stomach and laughing. That's when Hermione looked at what Andy was wearing. Her pants were black and red pajama pants that said,

"Dumb girls need air

Naughty girls need underwear

Sweet girls just aren't mean

Funny girls make a scene

Perfect girls have class

Mean girls will kick your ass

Smart girls will exel

Gossip girls kiss and tell

Popular get all the boys

Little girls play with toys

Normal girls are nothing new

So which one which one are you?"

And a shirt that said Mean girls in big red letters.

Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Lesson one. All good parties happen after curfew. For now we dress..."

AN/ ODE to all Blaise Hermione fans. In the next chap the party will be shown :) REVIEW THEY GOT YOU THIS CHAPTER THEY'LL GET YOU THE NEXT :):):) Better get used to the smiley cuz I use them a lot lol. BTW this has a sad ending so any who hate sad stories should stop reading now before I drag you in lol jk Im not kidding about the ending just about dragging you in cuz hell I don't know if I've even caught your attention :)


	4. Chapter 4

Andy gripped Hermione's hand in hers as she dragged her to the bathroom.

"Andy I have nothing to wear for partying..." Hermione trailed off.

"I know that's why I got you covered. Literally.... Well mostly covered." Andy winked walking back into the common room to get her trunk. Hermione released a tight breath.

"Andy I'm not sure about this." She slumped against the toilet.

"Well get sure because I have the perfect outfit for you!" Andy bounced into the room. She pulled out a tight leather corset top and ripped jeans and her ever present combat boots.

"That not for me is it!?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hellz no. Your not even aloud to look at these boots to long never mind touch them." Andy snapped. "This is for you.' she pulled out a black mini skirt and a red lace corset top and red stilettos. "I thought I'd let you keep just a bit of your legendary Gryffindor pride." She smile/smirked.

"Um... Okay..." She said nervously. Andy stepped out of her pajama pants to reveal boy shorts that said Slyther-In on the front. Hermione started laughing.

"What?" Andy asked shirking off her shirt.

"Your under wear." Andy looked down and for once a sheepish grin graced her features.

"Draco gave them to me last christmas." She grinned.

"How long have you known Malfoy?" She asked.

"Since I was twelve." She said pulling on her jeans.

"Then how do you have all that muggle stuff?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Im a half-blood actually. You see my dad is a huge pureblood who did it with a muggle aka my mom and got her eggo prego. That's how I got here. He of course left after that but he soon realized he needed an heir so he brought me to his house to show off as his beautiful pureblood daughter but when he met me he didn't really get what he expected." She grinned wickedly.

"Nice how did you and Draco start hooking up?" She asked curiosly as Andy dabbed make-up on.

"We've been holiday fuck bodies since we were fourteen." She said simply running a straightening spell though her hair.

"Oh..." Hermione stared at her glossy ringlets.

"Yeah well I had to get my jollys for the weeks I was stuck at Malfoy manor and me and Blaise have always just been friends so that left blondie. To my surprise I whooped that little virgin into shape." She smirked.

"Malfoy was a virgin when you got him?' She asked.

"Yup and trust me he wouldn't be the Slytherin Sex God without me." She smiled.

"I see..." Hermione nodded walking slowly out of the common room.

"Okay stay by my side and don't move." Andy snapped. "Okay the coast is clear move quickly." Hermione stayed right on Andy's tail as they trudged to the Slytherin common room.

"Blood, Sex, and Booze." Andy recited. The doors opened to reveale the most amazing party Hermione had ever seen. Every where around her people were dancing, making out or getting drunk.

"Andy!" Draco called getting free of his fan girls. "You brought... Granger..." He nodded his eye twitching.

"Yeah what of it Malferret." Hermione snapped and Andy grinned.

"Come along Hermione I have people to introduce you too." She smirked towards draco before grabbing Hermione's hand. The music was hard core metal mostly but it still had a catchable beat. "Hey Pansy!"

"Yeah?" She unlatched her lips from Theo's.

"I want you to meet my friend Grange."

"We've met." She sneered turning away.

"They hate me." Hermione sniffed.

"They think they hate you! They don't know you." Andy pointed out.

"Andy!" Hermione heart beat quickened.

"Blaisey boy!" Andy slapped hands with him. "Have you met Granger."

"No I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He looked her up and down with obvious pleasure.

"Well you kids have fun now." Andy said disappearing.

I know I suck but a cliffhanger had to be done ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked up in shock Blaise's eyes trained on her face. She looked side ways to see that Andy had once again magically disappeared.

How does she do that? She thought desperately. Blaise looked at her expectantly.

"So Granger how did you meet Andy?" He asked skeptically.

"Pardon me?" She asked shocked by his change in tone.

"You don't seem like one of Andy's usual groupies." He said softly as if not wanting to be heard.

"Well that's because I don't plan on being a so called groupie." She snapped hating Andy for making her come down here. She turned away preparing to storm for the exit. When a warm hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Granger wait." Blaise said hastily. Hermione sighed turning around.

"What?" She breathed out flicking one ringlet out of her eye.

"I really didn't mean it that way." He said pulling her toward an empty emerald green arm chair.

"Then how exactly did you mean it?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know you just seem a bit to smart to get mixed up in her shit." He shrugged.

"Im almost positive I can handle it."

"Handling's not always the hard part, coming out of it is." He said sitting down in the large arm chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Andy's dangerous Granger." He said looking up into her honey brown eyes. "Not in the usual sense but in a degree all her own."

"I thought you guys were friends?" She questioned softly coming to sit on the black coffee table in between his legs.

"We've been best friends since we were nine so I'm guessing no one knows her better then I." He told her. "I just don't want to see some one like you who actually has a future loose it all."

"So your basically telling me to get out while I have a chance?" She snorted.

"Its just a warning that your on a road right now you can still turn back but once you get further down it becomes a bridge and then there's no where to go but forward." He said softly his blue eyes staring up at her intensely as if trying to drill the message into her brain.

"Ill-Ill keep that in mind." She said quietly her confusion doubling.

"Good to know." He nodded. "Oh and if any one asks this conversation never took place." He smirked getting up. He pressed his soft lips to her blushing cheek before whispering in her ear. "Be sure to save me a dance." Then he walked off with out another word. Hermione bit her lip before falling back into the chair. That's when she saw a head of blonde hair that belonged to one particular ferret. She got to her feet trying not to be nervous and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Malfoy have you seen Andy?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"She disappeared a couple minutes ago and I haven't seen her since." He shrugged shaking a hand through his hair.

"Draco!" A voice cooed.

"Oh shit its weaslette." He groaned.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in surprise looking around to see the red head barreling toward them.

"Is that her name? Never hook up with a Weasley! Take my advice Granger! Must dash! Pardon me!" He pushed three guys out of the way in his haste.

"Hermione!?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Ginny?" Hermione's brows almost rose off her face.

"This is awkward." Ginny giggled. (Sorry peeps I REALLY despise Ginny so if you like her 2 bad im making her mad annoying cuz I don't.)

"Just a bit." Hermione agreed.

"Come here often?' She asked of handedly.

"Grange!!!" Andy yelled from some where. Hermione turned to see three hot boys standing with Andy all smiling at her. Hermione's brows rose once again but none the less turned back to Ginny.

"Must dash." She said in a high pitched voice before pushing those same guys out of her way. When she got onto the dance floor where Andy was standing Andy's face lit into a wide gleaming full on smile.

"Grange meet Jagger, Maxwell and Harding." She pointed to each impeccably hot guy one of each color hair excluding red.

"Um... My names." the brunette began.

"Shoosh your names Harding now." She slapped a hand over his mouth. "Let's dance." She told Hermione throwing her flat up against Maxwell's chest. Then going behind him where Jagger then pressed himself firmly against Andy's ass then 'Harding' did the same thing to Hermione on the opposite side.

"I fucking love this song!" She claimed and began moving her hips in time with the beat. Then Harding began moving behind her and maxwell in front of her and she could see Andy as she threw her head back to sing along with the song. Hermione began to get the beat and was soon moving along in perfect beat with her train. The boys began running their hands all over their bodies but Hermione didn't really care and she returned the gesture by grabbing 'Harding's" thigh and running her hand up Maxwell's chest. Andy was so caught up in watching her new protégé grow she didn't even notice Blaise glaring at her from the corner.

Hermione was on the road the only thing was... Did she know where she was going?

AN/ SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that it took so long but I have had absolutly no time for updates but the next chance I get ill update again. :) SORRY


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's stomach convulsed once more her head stuffed straight down the porcelain god. Andy was behind her on her knees patting her back and holding her hair back.

"And you were doing so well until that double shot..." Andy murmured. Hermione groaned in response.

"I have some drano in my luggage it could take me a while to find I haven't unpacked all my stuff yet." Andy told her softly.

"No I think I need to face this my self." Hermione said finally bringing her head out of the toilet, vomit streaked her chin. Andy cringed but none the less used her hand to wipe it of Hermione's face.

"That's mad gross." Andy groaned getting up and washing her hands and grabbing a wash cloth wetting it with cold water and mopping down Hermione's whole face. Hermione groaned holding her head. Andy grabbing a scrunchy from her wrist tying up Hermione's hair.

"Alright arms up." Andy coaxed. Hermione lifted both arms clumsily. Andy toed the shirt of Hermione throwing it in a corner.

"Legs out." Andy said. Hermione did as she was told and Andy took off both her skirt and stilettos. "Time for bed." She said grabbing a glass of water and pouring in some mouth wash. "Gargle." She said simply. Hermione listened and spit it into the toilet.

"Good." Andy muttered grabbing Hermione by her arms and hauling her to her unsteady fit and supporting her weight with her body. She kicked the door open and supported Hermione to her bed laying her down her head hitting the pillow perfectly. What could Andy say, shed had a lot of practice at this. She dragged the covers up to Hermione's chin. Hermione looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"Night Grange." Andy whispered kissing her forehead. Andy turned back toward the bath room and collecting the clothes littered across the tiles. She dropped her jeans, leather tube top and combat boots.

She threw all of it into the clothing drop and brought the shoes back to her room chucking the stilettos under her bed and wrenching under pulling out the black box and opening it up placing the boots inside before stowing them away once more. She rubbed her eyes once before going back into the bathroom and wiping off all her make up. She flushed her face with cool water before looking up and staring into the mirror.

Blue eyes looked back at her and the same frowning lips frowned back. She lowered her head before hopping back into her bed and hiking the covers up to her waist and pulling out her i-pod going to one of the new songs she had just down loaded. She sighed putting int the ear buds and putting her hair up into a pony tail. She looked over to Hermione and smiled proudly at the girl sleeping deeply. She wiggled down into her bed and turned over onto her side cuddeling into her pillow.

WPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMPWPMP

The next morning Hermione woke up with a splitting head ache. She groaned lifting her eyes against the bright sunlight. She leaned up her head fighting elevation. She looked side ways to see a small vile and a small note. She snatched the note trying to get her vision back into focus.

_Hey sweetie your lap dogs came looking for you but I told them that you were feeling under the weather, second the vile on the table is drano, I dug it out this morning, take it before even attempting to get out of bed, _

_**Trust me. **_

_- See yah soon_

_Andy_

Hermione smiled tiredly. Andy was a real sweet heart when she wanted to be. She downed the vile and laid back down waiting for it to take affect. When it did she got up and looked at the end of her bed which bore a simple black midrif t-shirt, ripped jeans and red converse with black roses on them. She loved Andy it was like living with your own personal mall. But she began to consider... How would other people take to her new look.... But then she realized she...didn't...really...care...

**REVIEW from the amout of people putting alerts to this I know theres more people out there that are reading it then there are reviewing it so PLEASE REVIEW the only reason I'm updating is because I love this story and I wanna show you people how it end but I cant do that with out a little support so 5 I repeat only 5 reviews needed before I update! **

**5 REVIEWS IS ALL I ASK!!!! **

**-Demons Lolita **


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was shocked well not totally shocked at the reaction she was getting from people as she walked by. She smiled nervously searching for a blonde head in the crowd. She still could not find it.

"Mione!" A voice shrieked and Hermione hope went down ten fold.

"Guys!" She said plastering a smile on her face.

"What happened?" Rons voice broke.

"What-What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"You look-" Harry started.

"Hot!" Ron finished with a smile. Hermione saw red.

"Ronald I have been trying to get you to notice me for months now and your telling me all I had to do was put on a short t-shirt and cut up jeans?" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked thickly.

"Never mind Ronald I have decided to go for some one a little I don't know... Smarter." She smirked._ Wait... Smirked._

"Grange!" She heard called out across the great hall. She turned to see Andy sitting on top of the Slytherin table her legs crossed. Draco was down by her right leg and Blaise on the table with her looking toward her. She saw Andy jump off her throne and walk toward her. Her combat boots clacking on the marble, her black lace skirt swaying just around her thighs, and her emerald green and black corset top tight on her curves. She came straight up to her side.

"Hey Golden boy, Ginger kid whose name escapes me." She said to Harry and Ron a huge sparkling smile on her face. Ron glared at her. "Grange me, Blaisey, Malfoy and Theo were gonna hit Hogsmeade if you want to come we'll meet you out side, if not were leaving with out you." Andy warned simply. Hermione nodded simply in understanding. "Peace out boy scouts, girl scout." She nodded in that order. Andy turned and walked back to the table and grabbing Blaise's hand hauling him down. Hermione turned back towards the boys.

"Im going to go with them.' She told them simply.

"Hermione..." Harry said softly.

"Harry the wars over you don't need me any more." She shrugged.

"But I want you around." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry if she wants to bloody go let her go." Ron snapped angrily his face matching his hair. Hermione nodded throwing a forced smile at Harry before walking slowly over to the Slytherin table. Andy for some reason threw a large smirk toward Malfoy and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Darkie here didn't believe you'd 'tell off Potty and the Weasel' His words not mine by the way." She put in.

"Okay I get the point she's your friend but she's still-still a mud blood Andy." Malfoy said and Blaise slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut the fuck up!" Blaise hissed.

"Blaise!" Malfoy whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine me and grange will take our dirty blood all the way to Hogsmeade with out the help of thow pure blood arses." Andy rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Andy I didn't mean you!" Draco yelled.

"Like I give, Dragon of Mal faith." She snorted ignoring the approaching footsteps.

"Andrea!" Draco said grabbing her hand.

"Don't call me that... And WHAT!" She yelled.

"I didn't mean that I just don't really understand why you need Granger." He shivered.

"Captain Ferret Face, I can speak for myself and don't fucking talk about me like I'm not standing right here!" Hermione snapped pitting her hands on her hips. Draco looked shocked his silver eyes widening. "No that I have your attention, listen and listen well I will not allow you to push me around and if you attempt to I will punch you in the face again and this time I will be sure to break your pretty little ferret snout." Hermione barked glaring daggers into the blondes eye sockets. Suddenly Blaise came up behind her and threw his arm around her waist pulling her to his side.

"See Draco, she's got that fire you love so very much about Andy." Blaise smirked. Draco grumbled something but made no more move to comment. All the Slytherins surrounding Hermione were looking at her with shock but some how a new found respect for her.

"So are we going or not." Hermione asked more quietly. Andy let out a laugh and grabbed her hand towing her toward the huge double doors. And behind her every step of the way she could hear the sound of expensive dragon hide loafers. And beside her Andy lead the way.

"I need to stop back at the common room I left my broom." Draco said turning down toward the stairs.

"Just summon it." Andy told him simply twitching her wand up ward. _"Accio Fire Bolt." _

"Brooms?" Hermione gasped.

"Yup." Blaise said smiling twitching his wand down a stairwell.

"But that's against the rules." Hermione whispered in Andy's ear.

"Knew it! Once a goody two shoes always a goody two shoes." Pansy said snorting.

"No no its not that I just... Don't have a broom..." Hermione muttered.

"Fuck! I left my spare home two..." Andy murmured under her breath. "She could..."

"Ride with me." Blaise said his broom flying into his open palm.

"Ride with Blaise. Perfect!" Andy beamed.

"But But But." Hermione jabbered.

"No butts, except your but on Blaise's stick." Draco snickered. "OW! BLAISE!

**Same deal five more before I update!!!!! **

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**


	8. Chapter 8

Andy stood by the lake letting the sunlight warm her cheeks and the blue of the sky mesh with the blue of her irises. She clutched the dark black wood between her fingers as she waited for the arrival of Draco who had to put on his 'quittage outfit'.

"Andy I really hate flying." Grange whispered in her ear.

"Its one of the simple joys of life Grange one such as your self should learn to experience it." Andy snorted.

"Andy this isn't just about facing my fears when I fly I feel like I'm gonna puke I can't hurl my guts up in front of Blaise!" She hissed.

"Yet you have no problem with doing it in front of me?" Andy laughed throwing an arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Listen here Grange, One day your life is gonna end and your gonna say Hm...I wish I had taken that sky lit ride with that sexy ass Italian boy Blaise... Hm... Too bad I felt like I was gonna hurl." Andy tapped her back. "Do you really want that to be you? No I didn't think so." Andy cut her off swinging the boom under her legs and taking off with ease. Her skirt flew up around her and Hermione could easily see up it.

"Andy close your legs!" Hermione ordered.

"Yes mother." Andy chuckled crossing her legs in mid-air. "Now when Blaise gets here your gonna hop on and show him what a sexy bitch you can be." Andy told her doing a spin.

"Demanding much..." Hermione muttered.

"Hey Granger are you ready." Blaise asked with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes from his side.

"Always." She smirked. Andy grinned down at her with a predatory smile. Andy held the broom steady with her knees putting her hair up in a messy bun showing of her shattered angles and the tattoo of and angel on her neck. Draco was up by her side in seconds.

"What the fuck are you up too Andy?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing why do always think the worst of me?" She snapped angrily.

"Is this because she's like you, 'un pure'?" he asked scoffing.

"Omg look!" She pointed down.

"I'm not falling for that again." he folded his arms one over the other.

"Good." She kicked under his broom with her combat boot so it swung up and hit him in the nose. "Cuz then you'd pass on the title of dumb blonde." She smiled sinking down toward the ground.

"We going?" She asked draping herself down ward.

"Yeah." Blaise answered holding out his broom out. Hermione bit her lower lip before lifting her leg up and straddling the hard wood. Blaise mounted second his hot muscular chest pressed to her back. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yep." she squeaked.

"I'll race you Pans." Andy said lining up with the Raven haired girl.

"And your going down Williams." Pansy said from the front of Theo's broom.

"This isn't fair were un evenly matched with weight!" Theo complained.

"Fine come on Drake, I didn't kick you that hard." She smiled at the groaning blonde boy.

"You could have broken my family jewls woman!" He yelled.

"Wouldn't that be a pitty." She snorted before speeding off in some unknown direction.

"Andrea! You didn't say go!!!!!" Draco yelled speeding off after her. Blaise kicked off the ground with impressive force and Hermione sealed her eyes shut.

"Look." He whispered. Hermione peeked one eye open to see the water of the lake gliding right under her and the sun played hide and seek with the white fluffy clouds. Blaise took her hand in his and their intertwined hands skimmed the waters surface.

"Its beautiful." Hermione muttered in awe.

"Like you." He smiled side ways at her. She blushed and turned her face two the couple a little ways in front.

"Are they dating?" Hermione asked nodding with her head afraid that if she let go of his hand he'd slip away.

"Their engaged." Blaise snorted.

"Seriously?!" Hermione asked in shock..

"Since last month." He told her.

"Wow..." Blaise nodded.

"And what's the deal with Andy and Malfoy?" Hermione asked laughing seeing Andy hit Draco in the knee with her foot.

"Love... I think... Disguised as hate" Blaise sighed.

"Love?"Hermione snorted.

"She'd never say it but yes." Blaise smiled.

"Hm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "So where are we going?"

"Caldron Club." Blaise told her simply.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"You mean you've never been?" Blaise asked shocked.

"No!"

"Its on the other side of town and it's the hottest place for young witches and wizards." He told her as they came in for a landing in the center of town. Draco and Andy were still in the air flring circles around each other Andy blocking every blow delt towards her with her arms, legs broom and Draco looked like he was going to faint or die from exhaustion.

"You've got the strength and the agility of a sleeping flubber worm!" Andy Laughed loudly coming to land perfectly on her feet.

"MISS WILIAMS!" Proffesor McGonnagol screamed.

"Fuck." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"Come with me!" she said seriously. Andy face wernt pale well paler but she flung the broom at Pansy and walked with Mc Gonnagol.

"Ill deal with you five later." She snapped. Hermione gulped. The five of them sat down out side brooms at their side.

"See Hermione, This is what happens when you get mixed up with trash." Ron sneered walking by with Seamus, Dean, and Harry.

"Come fucking say that to our face Weasel!" Blaise said getting up.

"Come on Golden boy show us what your made of!" Draco said coming to his side.

"Blaise don't the last thing you need is to get in more trouble!" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah listen to you little Mud-blood Zambini." Ron said pleased with himself. Suddenly there was a whiz of magic and Ron was on his back.

"What was that thing you said to me in second year... Was it... I don't know... Eat slugs?" Draco sneered. Just then a huge purple slug fell out of his mouth.

"Guess they change color with age!' Blaise laughed slapping a hand on Dracos back.

"Harry!" Ron groaned throwing up again.

"Not a chance." Harry glared down at him. He nodded once to Draco, then Blaise and smiled at Hermione before walking off with the other two boys who sneered down at Ron.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hm...?" He answered back lifting his silver eyes to hers.

"Whyed you do that?" She asked.

"Well urm I... I'm the only one who can call you mud blood." He coughed turning away abruptly. Blaise was grinning widely at his blonde haired friend.

"Well... Thank you." She smiled softly at him. He nodded before sitting back down under the willow tree. Andy came out with a very confused look on her face.

"Oh my god what happened?" Hermione demanded as soon as she got out the door.

"I...got...asked to be the new Griffendor keeper...?" She said slowly.

"FUCK!" All the Slytherin's said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Andy were sitting cross legged each on their opposite beds facing eachother both of them with their charms book in their laps. Hermione was ever so slightly more focused then her blonde counter part.

"I wonder if Blaise is wanking off to you right now." Andy said thoughtfully.

"ANDY!" Hermione shrieked throwing a pillow at her head.

"What it is a very good question!" Andy squealed giggling.

"He does not wank!" Hermione said her cheeks coloring.

"He's a guy of course he does!" Andy snorted.

"Blaise is different." Hermione sighed dreamily. Andy picked up her hand and began to mimic Hermione.

"Blaise is just like every other guy hes got a dick and he plans on using it as long as he can as hard as he can as often as he can." Andy said falling back and spreading her body out.

"Your disgusting." Hermione chuckled.

"No I'm just blunt. That's what's wrong with the world. They sugar coat it turning it an eventual lie. I mean every one thinks Slytherin's and I are ass holes when in truth we just say what were thinkingmaking us the most truthful people any one knows. And making all the rest the lying ass holes every one loves and respects." Andy said in the voice that said 'Im being logical now'.

"Hm..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "That-actually-made some sense..."

"Just call me Naughty Proffesor Williams." Andy smirked before rolling and planting herself on the floor with a clack of combat boots on wood. "Come on." Andy held her hand out to the brunette in the bottom of her lion pajamas and a black cami.

"Where are we going." Hermione asked curiosly.

"Well seeing as I start Q practice tomorrow I need a little boost and what better way to do that then a run down to the kitchen?" Andy raised a brow a keen little smile on her lips.

"Hm... Will we be back by the time Mc Googles comes back to check on us?" Hermione asked putting her book off to the side.

"But of course not but like she'll give! Her and me are like this." Andy held out two intertwined fingers.

"She hates you." Hermione laughed.

"I know, but she want Griffendor to win doesn't she?" Andy scoffed.

"Do you really want to risk that?" Hermione raised a brow.

"Hm..." The blonde ponder before pulling her wand out from between her cleavage. "Lay down under the covers." Andy instructed.

"Alright..." hermione nodded.

"Can you two shut up!?" A girl demanded.

"Fuck off!" Andy yelled back. "Okay. Duosunos." Andy recited. "Now get up." Hermione did as she was told and when she looked back down it appeared as she was still lying there sleeping.

"That's bloody awsome!" Hermione squealed.

"Shut up!" Another yelled.

"Shut your fucking trap!" Hermione ordered at a growl. "God I hate them." She muttered under her breath.

"Okay Anti-social Annie." Andy laughed laying down in her bed.

"Im not Anti-social Andy I just... Cant stand people." Hermione laughed.

"There's medication for that." Andy muttered.

"Yeah yeah." Hermione pulled her wand out from her shirt and pointed it at Andy's 'sleeping' body. "Duosunos". Andy got up nodding at the creation.

"Good."

"I am the brightest witch of our age." Hermione smirked brightly.

"Alright lets get dressed." Andy said waving her wand so her fold out wardrobe floated towards them. She unsnapped the lock and a door unfolded. She grabbed the handle turned it and walked inside. Hermione peeked in for the millionth time and saw Andy's huge walk in portable closet. She always loved Andy's variety.

"Wait wait wait why would we need to get dressed to go to the kitchen?" Hermione asked raising a brown and walking into the closet.

"Because were not going to the kitchen any more." Andy smirked holding up a little black dress that clipped at the back of her neck and was back less and went about mid thigh.

"So where are we going then?" Hermione asked walking over and pulling a little red one off her own that was basically like a cami only longer and with a black lace bow that tied around the waist.

"Cute and you'll see when we get there." Andy smiled side ways at her.

"Fair enough." Hermione shrugged pulling out some black stilettoes with little red skulls as the button.

"What do you think." Hermione turned to see Andy all dressed with her hair up in curls her lips done in red lip stick and eyes in black shiney eye liner and shadow.

"Hot!" Hermione squealed.

"I know." Andy smiled. Hermione qickly dressed putting her hair up in a delicate bun.

"Good?" Hermione asked nervously.

"You look like a sex goddess on Merlins last stash of crack!" Andy jumped throwing her arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione asked turning to look at her gorgeous friend.

"The best!" Andy held out a digital camera and licked Hermione cheek who made a kissy face.

"Are we meeting the guys there?" Hermione asked thinking of Blaise seeing her look like a 'cracked out goddess.'

"Nah this'll be a girls night out on the town." Andy winked before stepping out of the wardrobe. Hermione fallowed quickly and watched the door once again shrink down to the size of a suit case which Andy then shoved under the bed.

"Are we apparting?" Hermione asked grabbing her wand of their bedside table.

"Yep." Andy nodded grabbing her broom from beside her bed.

"But you just said..."

"I don't want to do it from here. Were sleeping remember! Shoosh!" Andy smiled grabbing Hermione hand and pulling her toward the window. She mounted side ways and flew up onto the ledge. "Come on fraidy cat."

"Am not." Hermione hauled herself onto the lede and straddled it.

"Seems as a second thought were flying." Andy snickered taking off with a burst of speed.

"ANDY!!!" Hermione squealed gripping her bare shoulders with hands like manicals. "I still don't like this!"

"You'll learn." Andy laughed shooting off like one of the stars themselves. She peered down through the clouds for what she was looking for.

"Is it over?" Hermione asked feeling the stop of motion.

"Almost I just... Don't... see it..." Andy said perturbed.

"Oh well I guess we'll just have to head back." Hermione shrugged lightly with a hidden smile.

"Not bloody well likely." Andy snorted. She went into her pocket and pulled out a black i-phone. She pressed send.

"Blaisey boy its your favorite person on earth do you by chance know the way to the blood bath I swear it was over the west wood forest but not as far as Hogshead." She said into the phone.

"Blaise has a phone." Hermione asked.

"At my demands yes. I fucking hate using owls its bloody ridiculous." Andy snorted. "Who's with me?" Andy asked. "Just me and Grange.... I am not endangering her life Blaise... I am more responsible then that! Goodbye! I said Good Day!" She snapped closing the phone with a slam.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked raising one delicatly shaped brow.

"Aww nothing." Andy smiled innocently.

"What?" Hermione begged.

"Blaise likes you! He wants to kiss you! He want to love you! He want to fuck you!"

"Andy!"

"Sorry Hug."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 more until I update... Its that simple!


	10. Chapter 10

Andy landed the broom in one swift motion leaning it up against the dark faded willow tree. The anticipation that was held upon the face of her counter part was enough to make Hermione's spirits lift from terror to excitement. Andy dusted of some mud from the front of her combat boot and wiped it on the tree.

"Classy." Hermione nodded.

"As always." Andy patted her hair before fixing her boobs.

"Andy, what are we doing?"Hermione asked grabbing her wrist before she could prance off.

"Lets just say... Getting the high of our life." Andy's grin was predatory and it scared Hermione slightly. Her eyes were different, slightly more determined then the normal easy going look they normally had. "Now come on before we get the wrong kind of attention." Andy grabbed Hermione's hand quickly. Hermione snatched her wrist back and pulled out her wand.

"Andy, I don't like this." She stood firm sizing Andy up.

"Don't tell me Draco was perfectly right about you Grange." Andy smirked.

"And what exactly did he say?" She asked calculating.

"That at the first sign of danger you'd wimp out like the Ravenclaw you truly are." Andy shrugged her eyes sizing up Hermione's flaws. Hermione wasn't afraid of Andy shed faced scarier.

"I just..."

"Don't trust me?" Andy asked softly. Hermione didn't look up. "Good shows I taught you one thing.... Trust-no-one." Andy had never looked so beautiful to Hermione looking at her through narrowed slits and her hand twitching toward her clutch where Hermione knew her wand lay.

"I want to trust you..." Hermione murmured.

"And that's what makes you perfect. You want to trust but you know you cant because once you do... " Hermione's wand slammed into the tree with a small plink. "You're dead." Hermione looked up in defiance.

"You made me lose all my friends only to leave me in the end as well." Hermione said glaring at her what she thought to be friend."You've been fucking with me this whole time haven't you?"

"Hardly. I have better things to do with my time and had I known I was wasting it on some one who could never be anything more then a pussy I never would have bothered." Andy sneered chucking Hermione's wand back at her and turning off and walking down the slightly slanted hill top. Hermione stood open mouth staring after the girl who was stronger then Hermione imagined.

Hermione began to think she may have fucked up the best thing she'd ever achieved. She saw off in the distance below a small shack the size of an out house with a small pentagram on the door. Hermione stared at it in awed confusion. When she saw to dark shapes converge upon the spot going inside within a flash. Hermione's curiosity and need to apologize to her blonde counter part over powered her good sense and she slid her way down the muddy hill in stilettos. She got to the door her hand shaking as it gripped the circular handle.

She pried the door open and looked down the narrow stair well. She didn't like this... She didn't like this one bit. As she began her decent each step creaking with her weight her heart rate increased another pace. Then as she saw the slight light disappearing over head she was going very very deep into the earth or all of this was a magical illusion. Then she began to hear loud music and various voices. As she got to the edge where she saw shining silver and neon lights swirling around from the entrance. As she peeked around the corner she realized it was a huge party and EVERY ONE was staring at her.

On the other side of the deep down room stood the Blonde Bitch herself with an absolute unbeatable vantage point. The rafters the crossed the ceiling in the shape of a diagonal cross.

"Some one grew a pair. And quicker then one would expect." Andy muttered licking her lips of the red whine she carried in one hand.

"Ah but sweet Andrea what she will do with them is so much more important." The blonde beside her reminded her.

"My naive Dragon have I taught you nothing presence makes up twice as much as pretense." She smirked throwing her glass into his open fingers before descending down the line to get a better view.

"Fresh meat I can smell it from here." Her close person friend Leon muttered into her ear.

"Touch her, and Blaise will have your balls for break fast." Andy whispered back grazing his neck with her lips.

"You sure know how to persuade a man." Leon trailed his fingers down her back.

"With bodily harm." Andy snorted going around him and down the steps.

On the other side Hermione noticed all the boys giving her looks that made her shiver in happiness or fear she did not know. She was searching for one blonde head that she knew would stand out above them all. When suddenly she saw her standing on an iron stairwell next to a beautiful dirty blonde haired boy. Andy stood looking at her expectantly.

"Just gonna stand there or are you gonna ask me where the fuck we are?" Andy crossed one arm over the other. Hermione blushed and ran one hand through her hair.

"Im sorry..." Hermione muttered walking forward.

"For what? You passed the test Grange." Andy smile/smirked. "Your not dumb but your curios and you trust me but not enough to die. You did everything right." Andy through her arms around her slight friend.

"Isn't this a beautiful moment." Draco sneered from above them.

"Dra-ko." A heavy Russian accent said.

"Coming." Draco nodded toward a glorious black haired girl.

"Have fun Dragon." Andy winked before turning back around and throwing an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"So... Where the fuck are we?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Fallow me." Andy went up the stairs quickly and stood in the middle of the cross bridge. Hermione came to stand beside her looking at the dancing crowd below.

"What do you see?" Andy asked softly waving her hand down ward.

"People... Dancing?" Hermione asked not getting it.

"No... A world of unadulterated blood pulsing terrifying fun." Andy smirked looking side ways at Hermione.

"I... Don't... Get it..." Hermione muttered.

"These... Are vampires." Andy said smiling. "Every single one of them except for the mortals like you, me and Draco who are here for the thrill to see how far we can push the brink of insanity before falling off." Hermione stared at Andy judging her sanity.

"Are you serious!?" Hermione screamed.

"As-a-heart attack." Andy smirked.

"This is insanitary were going to die!"

"And that's what gives you the rush." Andy licked her lips. "Plus... The bite of a vampire doesn't change you, it puts sedatives into your blood so you give in and feel ecstacy but if they drain you, your one of them. It's like Russian rullet with your mortality..." Andy whispered to her.

"_Are you willing to play?" _

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 more till I update!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Blue locked brown as hands intertwined. The brunette let out a large moan of pleasure. The blonde giggled fisting at the black hair in front of her. Sweat beaded her brow as she arched her back upward. The silk below her caressed at her naked back. The brunette's eyes rolled back in her head as she gave small gasping breaths trying to take in the ecstacy entangling her.

"Andy." The brunette panted.

"Feeling-ooooh- light headed?"Andy whispered her voice breathy.

"Uh hmm." The brunette's heart hammered in chest.

"Le-Leon stop." Andy muttered rolling her neck back to give her vampire better access.

"Hm..." Leon lifted his head. His bright red eyes gleaming under the florescent lighting. He dragged his tongue over the two love wounds.

"Are you okay love?" The midnight haired vampire asked licking his lips.

"I've been do-doing this since I was thi-thirteen." She sighed gripping his hair and pressing a kiss to his blood stained lips.

"How could you let this happen!?" A voice roared.

"I had nothing to do with it Blaise! OW!" A voice squeaked. Andy eyes leapt open and she pushed herself onto her forearms.

"What is it love?" The vampire atop her asked. She didn't respond. She looked at the person beside her. Her honey brown hair fanned out around her. Her neck bleeding slightly from the two small holes. Her face was deathly pale a look of total and complete high and pleasure all over it. She looked like a goddess of death.

"Fuck." Andy muttered through the haze around her. The black and red lace curtain keeping their alcove covered was pulled back to reveal Blaise his fingers snapped tightly around Draco's bony shoulder. His glare was murderous.

"Blaise." She mumbled. She tumbled from the bed onto the floor not even being able to find her feet. "It's not as bad as it looks!" She claimed not being able to focus for long. The blood on her neck seeped quickly down the curve of her beast over the fabric of her bra.

"Look at you." He sneered. "You've become a whore. A play thing, and one day the cards won't be in your favor Andrea." He walked toward Hermione's prone body. Andy looked down at the floor her head still swimming a his words. Draco leaned down to try to help her up but she shied away from his touch so her back was against the bed. Blaise approached Hermione leaning down to look at her neck.

"Where do you think your going Blaise." Leon hissed.

"Don't fuck with me Leon." Blaise snarled. He placed his hands under her knees and cradling her to his chest. Leon backed away ever so slightly allowing Balise to take the unconscious girl without a fight.

"Andy." Draco called to her.

"Just go Draco I'll find my way back." Her eyes didn't leave the ground. She wrapped one arm around her legs and pressed her cheek into her knee cap.

"If your sure." Draco nodded uncertainly.

"Hm." Draco gave her one more glace before turning and closing the curtain behind him.

"Andrea?" The black haired vampire asked.

"Andy." She whispered, her voice floating on the frozen air.

"Do they not know?" He asked softly pressing his lips to his bite.

"No." She murmured. "And that's just the way I want it to be..."

Hermione felt like she was floating. The air around her so clear, and made it so easy for her to breath. All her worries had melted away like a snow cone on a hot summers day. Her mouth tasted of sugar and she just felt... So good... She slowly lifted her head, and stretched out her arms feeling as if she'd slept for months. She was so well rested. She turned to thank Andy for the amazing night, to realize there was no one in the bed beside hers. There was something odd about the bed... It had emerald green bed sheets atop it. Her brows scrunched together, until she looked of into the corner to see green eyes staring at her from under black hair.

"Oh my god!" She yelped. "Blaise do you want to give me a heart attack!" She yelled. Blaise just pursed his lips tighter. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked confused. He said something that she couldn't really catch. "What!?"

"I said I'd rather you die that way!" He yelled getting to his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She said getting up only to have her feet come out from under her causing her to land on her ass.

"Your just like the rest of them!" Blaise sneered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Blaise!?" Blaise closed his lips once more. "No tell me god damn it!" She yelled.

"Your killing yourself!" He screamed. He got to his knees and took her face into his palms. "Each time your with Andy she's taking you deeper and deeper and deeper. She's taking you to the point of no return Hermione. Don't you see that?" He begged for her to see reason. "Last night you let a vampire suck the life from your very body! Don't you see that! Hermione your smart I know you are. Turn back while you still can." He pressed his cold cheek to hers.

"Why do you care." she whispered drawing back.

"Because... Because I..." he stopped judging her reaction.

"Because you what?" Hermione's heart swelled.

"Because... I think I love you Hermione." he confessed.

"I think I love you too." she muttered leaning forward pressing their lips together. Sparks flashed behind her eyes and fire streamed through her veins warming her from toes to tip. Her arm flew forward her small fingers tangling into his raven hair. He pressed his tongue forward licking at her soft pink lips. She opened her mouth with a soft moan sharing the sugary sweet flavor with him.

He pulled back quickly. He looked at her, their eyes locked as she tried to catch her breath. She tried to go forward again to kiss him but his hand stopped her.

"Hermione, you have to promise me that you'll stop." He said softly.

"Stop what?" she asked not liking where he was going.

"Stop being friends with Andy." he answered.

"Blaise... I can.. I can handle myself." she said but she herself was not even certain.

"You really think so Hermione." he chuckled darkly.

"Y-yes." she said shakily. He moved back from her getting to his feet.

"You know I really thought so too when she first bounded into my life. She was like this beautiful ray of sunshine, so different from the other pureblood princesses I was used to hanging around with. She was impolite and loud and she made my life interesting. We became immediate friends. _Inseparable._ We swore we'd start Hogwart's together. Become Slytherins and rule the school." He smiled at the memory, softly pacing across the marble floor.

"But her father being who he was... an evil son of a bitch... He found out that she'd told me she was a half-blood and decided to send her away to a reform magic school in Germany. It was the toughest school known to wizard. Not many girls were sent there. She was one of seven and she got beat on every day until she learned to defend herself. I got letters from her almost daily."

"Then the letters came less and less... Once a month if I was lucky. I think that's when all the trouble started. She started to try and rebel against him every chance she got. Whether it was wearing yellow when she was to wear black or smoking muggle drugs in the girls bathroom just because she knew it'd get her into trouble. Finally after she got caught trying to spike the teacher tea she was kicked out of Driscot and was sent to Beaxbatons to learn some manners. That was the first Christmas she was allowed home. She met Draco and they hit it off right away. Well not in the traditional sense..."

"Then one day she asked if we wanted to go some where with her. I of course agreed as did Draco because he was totally infatuated with her. She brought us to Blood Bath through appiration that she learned at Driscot. That was the first night we all got high together. The next night we brought Pansy and Theo. Soon Andy had a whole harrem of loyal followers. Every thing went on the same for a while I'd miss her while I was at school, met her at blood bath every night when I could, and saw her every summer."

"Then one burning summer night we went to Blood Bath just the two of us and she went off with this guy. So I began talking to the girls just as I had always done. I found this really interesting one. Beautiful of course. Long brown hair, bright red eyes, the moon danced across her milky skin. I fallowed her into the alcove removing my shirt and tilting back my head as I always had. She told me how beautiful I was. I believed her. Then she sunk her teeth in. I know you know what it feels like, so I won't have to describe it to you." He looked towards her. Hermione nodded speechless.

"Suddenly... I began to feel real lightheaded and I had an amazing tolerance for blood loss. I called her name... It was Amerelle. She didn't lift her head just went on sucking. I began to struggle and she clamped her hands down on my wrists and I tried to scream but the music was too loud and I was too tired. She just kept on sucking and I began to slowly die. I can still remember what she said to me before I slipped away... _See you soon my beautiful pet..._" He sneered. "I woke a day later... the party was still going on. The party was always going on. But.. I knew... Something was different... I... was different. My skin felt cold as ice, and my teeth as sharp as daggers. She'd killed me. Changed me. Made me one of her." Hermione had a hand over her mouth.

"Remember what Andy said to you the when you first found out?" Blaise muttered to her.

"Its like Russian Rullet... With your mortality..." She murmured disbelieving. Blaise put his fingers into the shape of a gun and held it to his temple.

"_Bang."_

Sorry the update took so long Ill be sure to make the next one come quicker

I gotta say this was my favorite chappy because it reveals A LOT

7 Reviews before I update this one

I have a lot 2 do.

So 7 reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Andy was just sitting down upon the hill over looking Blood Bath pondering what the next step would be. Would it be to make amends with Blaise? Fix what ever damage he may or may not have caused to her and Hermione's friendship? Go see Theo and ask for some pot to calm down? Or find Draco and fuck the shit out of him just to feel better? She couldn't decide which to go with. She knew which ones were the 'right ones' but with Andy right and wrong occasionally traveled together in the same circle.

Just as she was about to get up and conjure her broom a black and blue fox came streaking out of a bush. A deep frown embedded itself in her face. Not that she despised the animal or anything. She despised who gave it to her. It trotted up and climbed onto her combat boot. It held in its teeth a black envelope with a blue and silver seal. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the whole thing. Why her father insisted every letter look like an invitation to the king's ball shed never know. She broke the seal and rubbed behind the winged foxes ear.

"Thanks Deviant." She said softly pulling the silver paper from inside.

_Andrea, _

_I demand you come home for Christmas Break. _

_Fedora, Markel Saxson's youngest daughters Cotillion is the nearest Friday._

_You may remember her from your brief stay at Beaxbatons._

_I doubt it. _

_Be sure to leave your attitude at school, or the consequences will be dire. _

_Stop at Madam Malkins and get a new gown made_

_Do not look trampy_

_You are representing the Williams name _

_Dress like it. _

_Oh and you may have seen the article in Witch Weekly. _

**Andy reached behind the letter for the shiny piece of paper. **

_Andrea Williams, everyone's favorite rebel has been relocated... Once again... She's now taking residence in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This will be her seventeenth Magical school, as many of you know. Can Andy finally get her act together? Or will she be forced to finish her education as a muggle? We'll keep you posted and we here at Witch Weekly wish the best of luck to Master Williams in taming his witty little witch. _

**Below it was a picture of her punching out a photographer and being held back by two Beaxbatons Girls. **

_Do not disappoint me again Andrea, this is your last, last chance. _

She snarled and ripped apart the letter. The fox scattered scared by the flurry of motions.

"Mother Fucker!" She yelled toward the sky. The sun was shining brightly so she knew she was safe from any kind of vampire attack. She wasn't going to school, that much she knew. Where she was going she wasn't sure yet but where ever it was it'd be better then deal with what was waiting on the horizon...

---------------------------

Hermione was sitting out by the lake watching the giant squid do somersaults. Classes had

started hours ago but she had to much on her mind to care. Not to mention the thing she was thinking most just so happened to also be a person. A person that she thought could be in terribble danger...or dead...

She knew Blaise was right. What she and Andy did wasn't safe or healthy but... It was fun. It was thrilling. It was sexy. She loved it. She wanted to keep on loving it. And she loved Andy a lot more then she probably should have by that time. She would slow down. She decided. Take things one step at a time. And be sure to never be so out of control again. Suddenly in the distance just across the lake she saw a strange sight. A blue and black dog- no fox with silver wings was flying towards her. She crinkled her nose in confusion. The little creature came to land just beside her. It seemed shaken up about something.

_Grange, _

_Fuck what Blaisey boy said _

_Your coming with me to my Manor this vacation _

_Its time you learned about High class living. _

_- Peace Love and Crack- Andy_

Sorry its short! 7 before you get the next one!!!!!!

777777777777777777777777777777


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione ran up the stairs to Griffindor tower. She could hear screaming and smashing.

"Touch me again you blast ended skank and I swear you be losing more then your cheap weave." She heard a voice snarl that sounded surprisingly like Andy's.

"Ow ow ow let go!" Hermione threw open the door to see a towel clad Andy her hair up in a towel and maybe more importantly was the fact that her hand was tangled in Lavender Browns hair and her other hand pointing her wand at Pavarti's throat.

"Andy!" Hermione cried out. Andy's head shot up and her eyes cleared slightly.

"I found them going through my shit." She growled. Hermione saw what was laying by Lavender's foot. It was the box in which she always packaged up her combat boots in.

"We weren't gonna do anything." Pavarti's tiny voice squeaked.

"Shit you weren't." Andy hissed looking murderous.

"Andy let them go." Hermione coaxed.

"Should I really Grange? Isn't this the little skank that lost you Ronald sixth year." She smirked down at the brown haired girl. Hermione flushed.

"That's not the point Andy."

"I guess you're right. I think they got the hint." She released Lavender's head and flicked her wand back into her hand and bent down to pick up her boxed combat boots. She smiled in Hermione direction and then she was doubled over. Lavender had apparently found her feet and taken a right hook to her stomach. Pavarti and Lavenders wands were on her. They were watching her like a caged animal. Andy coughed and choked trying to catch her breath.

"Expelliarmus!" Andy wand flew from her clenched fist.

"This is for ruining my hair." Lavender said throwing a punch to Andy right cheek.

"And this is for being a bitch." Hermione said before pulling out her wand throwing out a potentially powerful _Incarcerous_ charm. Lavender and Pavarti were roped to the ceiling.

"Didn't know you had it in you Grange." Andy wheezed falling down onto the bed.

"I'm the brightest witch of my age aren't I?" She smirked before looking at her pained friend. "Are you okay?" She came to her side.

"That's why they call it a kidney punch, fuck." She said through gritted teeth.

"I would guess so." Hermione chuckled quietly.

"You need to get dressed." Andy said before pulling the towel from her head.

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried out in shock.

"Hm?" Andy asked turning around.

"Your hair!"

"Do you like it." Andy snickered looking into the mirror just above her bed. Upon her head were long black locks with red streaked haphazardly through. Long bangs hung just above her eyes.

"What have you done?" Hermione gasped.

"I always like to shock my dad. The blonde wasn't doing it for me." She turned in a circle displaying her new look.

"Wouldn't it be better not to anger your father?" Hermione asked pulling out the moldable wardrobe.

"Nah there's nothing he could do to me now." She frowned for a second before walking into her closet. "I ordered you a dress." Andy pulled out a floor length blue ball gown.

"It's the same color a my yule dress." Hermione muttered looking up.

"I thought you might want to relive old memories." Andy's ice blue eyes stared deep into Hermione's own insignificant brown pools.

"Andy, I couldn't possibly-." Andy cut her off.

**(Idk how I feel about this yet so ill hear what you have to say so be sure to review if its unanimous that we don't like this ill delete this chapter and start from scratch.) **

"I already paid for it. If you don't wear it you'll be wasting my money." Andy smile/smirked. Hermione reached a single hand out to stroke her face but Andy caught her wrist fast as lightning.

"What are you doing?" She asked her eyes boring into Hermione's sockets.

"I-I was just- you had-." Hermione struggled to find words. Andy's eyes turned into curios slits.

"How do you feel about me Granger? How do you really feel about me?" She whispered.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Hermione stumbled over her words.

"Do you like me as a friend? As more then a friend? Come one out with it." Andy held tight to Hermione's trembling wrist.

"I like Blaise."

"That wasn't the question."

"I've never met any one like you." Hermione whispered. Andy closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them.

"What you feel for me is not love nor attraction. It's a strange form of wanting. Wanting to be like me. Nothing more." Andy released her wrist digging into the side of her closet.

"Do you feel anything for me?" Hermione asked her voice small. Andy turned back around tightening her towel around herself.

"No."

Hermione nodded. "I understand."

"Look at it this way. Could you imagine my tongue in your mouth?"Andy asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure. I've never kissed a girl before." Hermione muttered her cheeks flushing.

"It's not much different." Andy said stepping once closer to her.

"What are you-." Her words were cut off as warm plump lips covered her own. They moved lightly across hers. Hermione was slightly shocked and get she let her eyes flutter closed and she pressed her lips back against the tender ones fluttering over her like the wings of a butterfly. Andy put one hand behind Hermione's head and pressed her closer. She pressed her tongue lightly over Hermione's less pouty bottom lip before giving it a sharp nip causing Hermione to gasp and open her mouth. She could feel Andy smirk into her mouth and she drew back with a large intake of breath. A frown was painted on Andy's fallen angel features.

"I knew you couldn't do it. So don't mess with my head Grange. Im messed up enough as it is."

**B SURE 2 REVIEW! 5 BEFORE I UPDATE BUT I ALSO WANNA HEAR YOUR INPUT ON THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE COMING IN THE FUTURE =] ) **


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise leaned against the window, Hermione head resting on his chest with his arm around her shoulder. She cuddled happily against the warmth. Andy on the other hand was happily engaged in a heady make-out session with a Ravenclaw none of the students in the compartment knew the name of. Draco sat on the seat with Blaise and Hermione grinding his teeth. Andy finally turned her head away from the boy's mouth smiling. He panted and pushed his brown hair out of his face.

"Don't tell me you two are done. You barely even skimmed third base." He sneered. Andy chuckled threading a hand through her new hair.

"I felt a trite bit bad with you guys in here." She smirked.

"Well don't stop on my account." He hissed getting up and walking out of the compartment.

"What's his deal?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"Shut up." Andy said before planting her lips back on his and straddling his lap. Hermione sighed before leaning up to whisper in Blaise's ear.

"I feel bad for Draco." She looked at the snogging couple before looking up into Blaise's green eyes. Blaise laughed softly before turning and talking quietly to Hermione.

"Feel bad for the Ravenclaw. Draco will at least see Andy again." He smiled. Hermione nodded putting her head back down and closing her eyes. A few minutes passed and Hermione heard "I'll see you later." Before the slam of a compartment door.

"I think he was trying to eat my tonsils." Andy said and shivered. Blaise laughed before going back to stroking Hermiones hair.

Andy couldn't help but look at the two and be a little jealous. Then a little voice said in her ear, You could have that if you wanted. No I couldn't, Andy answered back firmly. There'd be no hope. She closed her eyes collecting herself painting on a smile and saying to Hermione, "You excited?"

"Should I be?" Hermione said with a sleepy smile.

"Most deffinatly." Andy said with one of her signature smile/smirks on her face.

"I don't like that look. What are you thinking Andy?" Blaise asked nervously.

"Nothing Blaise nothing." She gave one more look before turning toward the window with a secret smile on her face.

WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP WPMPWPMP

The train slowed to a stop and Hermione's eyes leapt open with a feeling of fear. She said she would go but she was now going to be entering the horrible home that Andy had been reared from. Blaise seemed to feel her tense and he looked down at her seemingly understanding exactly what she was thinking. He offered her a comforting kiss on the temple before getting up and pulling her with him.

"Ready to go Grange?" Andy beamed. Blaise was concerned, Andy looked far too happy to be going home. He hoped she wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Sure… " she said softly. All three of them gathered their luggage and made their way to the train's exit.

They set foot on the Platform and made their way through the wall. Blaise turned to her and gave her a large kiss on the lips before smiling and saying "See you tonight."

"What's tonight?" Hermione asked confused.

"My Welcome Home party." Andy rolled her eyes looking bored.

"Oh," Hdermione said softly.

"Chow." Blaise said before walking over to meet his very Italian looking father.

"So where's your dad?" Hermione asked carfully.

"Probably not here. Probably sent a maid or worse a house elf." She snorted. Hermione let the house elf comment slide.

"Miss Williams." A soft voice said. A woman not much older than Hermione and Andy said. "I'm here to escort you home."

"Of course." She looked at Hermione in a way that said I told you. Hermione just nodded feeling nervous.

"I appareted here but I can only apparate back with one of you at a time."

"Take Hermione. I'll apperate myself." She said pulling out her wand.

"Andy you don't have your license."

"Don't worry Grange I been doing this for years." She smile/smirked at her. Hermione nodded but looked nervous before taking the woman's arm and waited for the whirl in her stomach. It came and her head blurred into unnamable swirling shapes and her stomach convulsed. He feet planted and she stumbled and fell forward onto her hands and knees. She was looking at a pair of black leather combat boots. She looked up to see Andy laughing at her. Behind Andy was a gigantic black and silver archaic manor.

"Hey Grange." Andy snorted.

"Long time no see." Hermione smirked before allowing Andy to help her to her feet.

"Welcome to Williams Manor." Andy said with a dark look in the depths of her blue eyes.

"Glad to be here." Hermione said softly.

"Come on Grange." She said. "Get my stuff." She said to the woman.

"Yes Master Williams." She said before going off to get Andy's luggage. "Her's too." She pointed at Hermione.

"Yes Master." She said and Andy linked her arm with Hermione's and began to walk toward the entrance. As they walked up to the door it opened. Hermione nervously chewed the inside of her lip.

"Hello Ms. Williams your father's waiting for you in his study. I will show Ms. Granger to your room. We've set up a bed for her." Hermione nodded her thanks and Andy scowled before walking off down a long hallway.

"Follow me Ms. Granger." The woman said before walking in toward a long set of stairs. Hermione followed quietly behind her feeling a flashback of her favorite Disney movie Beauty and the Beast coming on. "We're very happy to have you here Ms. Granger."

"Happy to be here." Hermione said faking a smile.

"This is Ms. Williams room." She said gesturing to a black door.

"Thank you."Hermione said then the woman was gone. Hermione opened the door. The room was huge with a wide window with a seat, a huge bed, and a smaller just as lavishly made bed made in the corner. The room was no doubt gorgeous but it was nothing like the girl who lived in it. She walked over to her bed and sat down. The room seemed like a beautiful prison. She then decided to go exploring she found the beautiful bathroom with was almost all granite. She found Andy's room sized closet then she came to the last door it was locked. Hermione raised a brow. She tried once more and she could almost feel the complicated series of locking charms on it. Suddenly the door was flung open. Andy came in and Hermione jumped away from the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Andy said her smile/smirk in place but her eyes burning with anger.

"It's fine," Hermione said easily.

"How do you like the bed?" Andy said collapsing on her own.

"It seems very comfy." Hermione plopped down cross-legged on hers.

"In about an hour we should start getting ready for the party." Andy said leaning up and facing Hermione.

"Alright." Hermione nodded.

"What's wrong Grange?" Andy asked.

"Nothing." Hermione answered quickly.

"Don't lie."

"'I'm scared about the party I feel like I'm gonna embarrass myself in front of these people." She sighed.

"Oh trust me you have nothing to worry about." Andy smirked widely her eyes glowing again.

"Alright…"

AN/ Sorry it took me sooo long to update but I haven't forgettin this story I plan to update real real soon the next chapters gonna be a real treat ;). If I get eneoph reviews I'll have it posted by the end of this week :). REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione stood at the top of a long stairwell looking down at all the well dressed people who most likely believed themselves far better than herself. They stood wine glasses in hand shmoozing and drinking and laughing daintily in small saw no one down there that she knew. She bit her bottom lip nervously. She clasped her dress in one hand toying with the fabric. Finally she noticed a platinum blonde head of Draco Malfoy. She slowly began to descend the staircase. He turned toward her and nodded his acknowledgment before tapping the well dressed boy beside him. The boy turned and she realized it was Blaise. He looked amazing his pale skin contrasted with the black of the dress robes he wore. He stared up at her with wide eyes. She smiled nervously hoping not to trip and make a fool of herself. He seemed to gulp and then smile before making his way toward the staircase. He extended his hand to her and she placed her hand in his. He bowed before placing a touching kiss on her knuckle. She smiled widly before stepping down off the last step on the floor.

"There are simply no words for how you look tonight." He said warmly, simply overwhelmed by her beauty. She blushed brightly ducking her head.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Come, you must join us in a drink." He led her over to where Draco, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle stood.

"Hey Granger." Pansy said tilting her glass toward her.

"Pansy." Hermione dipped her head.

"Where's Andy?" Draco asked looking around Hermione as if Hermione were missing her shadow.

"Her father wanted her to make and entrance for her welcome home party."

"But of course." Blaise rolled his emerald green eyes.

"Blaise." Blaise seemed to freeze. "Who is this enchanting creature?" Hermione and Blaise turned to see Mr. Zambini behind them.

"Father, this is Hermione Granger." He said simply with an edge to it.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione could see the recognition in his eyes.

"Yes, father." Blaise's eyes held a challenge in them. Mr. Zambini held a hand out to her.

"Lovely to meet you my dear." His voice was like cold velvet.

"Lovly to meet you." She said softly. Then the sounds of a glass being tapped rang out. Everyones head turned toward the sound. A man stood near the stairs. He had brown hair down to his shoulders with bright blue eyes his skin was pale to that of Andy's. He was a cold man Hermione could tell from here. There was simply no emotion in his eyes.

"I am Master Williams, and I would like to present my dear daughter Andrea Williams and her return to Williams Manor." He said his voice felt like poison slipping into Hermione's ears. He extended one arm in the direction of the staircase. Light violin music began to play. Then suddenly the lights went dark a few screams were heard. Then the light opening of a rock song was heard the lights were thrust on but instead of the dim lighting of the chandlers it was bright multicolored club lighting. Hermione stared around in horror... she wouldn't. Loud rock music came and the doors at the bottom of the stairs were thrown open and two girls dressed in black and red seeming lingerie came out and blew fire into the air. Followed by four or five boys and girls with real moving cat ears and tails. Then about one hundred teenagers poured in dressed in a variety of scanty outfits, hair from spiked up to dyed. They went to the center of the dance floor and began grinding and dancing and pulling out flasks and drinking and some of them smoking. The rock music came to a crescendo and a bright spot light became fixed on a metal pole at the center of the staircase Hermione was sure wasn't there went she came in. The cat like people crawled up the stairs and Andy slid down the pole in the dress she had ordered, it hiked up to mid thigh to expose her combat boots. She landed flipped her hair before ripping off the bottom of her dress to higher then mid-thigh to show off her fishnet thigh highs.

"Wooooo!" She screamed doing a little spin on the pole. The cat creatures came up to circle around the pole, stalking. She jumped off and threw her arms over their shoulders making and cat like motion with her hand. They walked halfway down the stairs before the cats made their way down. Andy pointed to one half of the dance floor and their hands went up then she did the other half. Then people were being thrown into the air and began to crowd surf. Hermione's mouth was open in shock.

"Oh no." Blaise said beside her.

"Shit." Draco said his face in his hand.

"I can't believe it..." Hemione's mouth still agape.

Andy whipped out her wand shooting up a sign in bright blue lettering that read Welcome Home Andrea...


End file.
